The present invention relates to a roller stamp and, more particularly, to a device which has a rollable stamp and a replaceable ink pad.
A toy-type stamp for children generally has a cute, interesting, or beautiful figure or character engraved on a rubber surface and the figure or character can be stamped onto any desired place. Such a toy-type stamp cannot attract children as the outlook thereof is simply a rod, rectangular handle or the like. Further disadvantages of such a toy-type stamp is that the ink pad thereof is restricted monotonously to one color, and the figure or character thereof is not interchangeable.
For this end, the invention provides a rollable stamp device having an interchangeable stamp, multicolor ink pads, and a cartoon outlook to attract users.